1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a machine for folding plastic bags. The machine is also capable of folding two or more bags together and accumulating a predetermined quantity of these bags for transfer into a carton. Particularly, but not exclusively, the folding machine is adapted for use at the output of a plastic bag making machine.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various machines are known to make plastic bags. Often, plastic bags are required to be folded for packaging in a carton or in a further plastic bag for retail. Various types of folding machines are known to fold such bags, and the present invention relates to an improved folding machine which is capable of folding and accumulating a predetermined quantity of bags as well as folding two or more bags together for later packaging in a convenient display bagger carton. There is also the need to provide a folding machine which is high speed so that it can be disposed at the outlet of a high speed plastic bag making machine.